


Enchanted

by WordsandChocolate



Category: Enchanted (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enchanted AU, Fluff, M/M, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' first meeting, written in an Enchanted AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week 2015, Day 5: Scene Stealer
> 
> "Think of one of your favourite scenes from a movie, series, book or podcast and retell that scene from a Sterek perspective. Feel free to include other Teen Wolf characters if your scene requires more people, as long as the focus remains on Sterek."

Stiles was confused. And soaked. And far from Andalasia. His wedding suit was sodden, and he just wanted to get back to Prince Edward. He was supposed to live happily ever after right? That’s how it worked. He stood at the top of the strange platform, in the rain, waiting for the castle door to open. Of course it didn’t. Crap. He pounded on the door again.

“Hello! It's me, Stiles, from Andalasia. Hello! Hello!”

He sighed, swaying a little on his feet from exhaustion. This was the worst.

“Is there anybody home? Please open the door.” Stiles shivered. “It's very cold out here.”

Morgan stared out the window of the car while her Daddy talked on the phone. The car stopped at a light, and she gasped as she spied Stiles. He was high up in front of the castle billboard, he had on a golden crown and a special outfit- just like the Princes in the fairy tales. This was the best thing she’d ever seen. 

“Daddy, why is there a prince on the castle billboard?

“It's an advertisement. It's a mannequin.” 

Her Daddy didn’t even look up, his black hair all damp and his face all grumpy. Daddy’s job made him grumpy, Morgan decided. She frowned. Daddy should realise that she knew a real prince when she saw one. 

“He's really there!”

“No, he's not.”

Morgan sighed exasperatedly. She’s just have to prove it to him. Lunging at the door handle, she opened the car and dashed out into the rain.

The sudden noise of the door opening grabbed Derek’s attention. Morgan was gone! His heart rose into his throat- what the hell was she doing, dashing out of the car like that into the dark! He opened the car door.

“What are you doing?”

His daughter ignored him, running to the side of the building. Derek jumped out, furious at her lack of regard of her own safety. The city was dangerous dammit! It was raining, and he was tired and he just wanted to go home.

“Get back in here! Stop! Morgan! Stop!”

Why did he even bother. His daughter was so damn stubborn. She didn’t get it from him. Derek ran after her. She had stopped now and was gazing up, putting her hands to her mouth like a megaphone.

“Hey!” she called. “Prince!”

Derek caught up to her, scared at the ease in which she’d jumped out of the car. Anything could have happened to her.

“Morgan! Don't you ever do that again!”

Morgan grabbed his arm and pointed up to the castle billboard.

“Look! Look!” she said excitedly.

Derek looked. There was a guy up there? The guy turned around to look down at them. He was dressed in funny clothes and a crown and he was soaked. He looked like an escaped Disneyland mascot, Derek snorted.

The guy was knocking on the painted door of the billboard. “Is anybody there? Do you know Edward?”

Derek sighed. He’d have to sort this out, or he’d have to drag Morgan back to the car. He knew what that face of hers meant. He bent down and captured her gaze, trying to sound stern.

“Stay here.” Morgan nodded, grinning. She knew Daddy had it sorted.

“Oh, please be home!”

Derek rolled his eyes. Was the guy drunk?

“Hey!”

The guy jumped, and turned around. He looked miserable, and Derek felt a pang of sympathy. It was a cold night.

“Oh, hello,” the guy said tentatively.

He wavered a little, shivering. He took a step closer to the edge of the platform, his foot slipped and he yelled in surprise as he tumbled off the side, managing to catch the railing. He dangled in the air, gasping.

Derek ran closer, worried. That was a long drop to the ground.

“Hang on!”

Stiles’ hands gripped desperately to the railing, but they were wet, and cold. One hand slipped off and he cried out “Oh!”

Derek sucked in a nervous breath. He checked that Morgan was still clear, and tried to think of how to help. He hovered underneath the guy.

“Don't let go! Wait! Just hang on!”

Stiles’ last hand slipped and he began to fall.

“Catch him, Daddy!” Morgan screamed, and that was all Derek could think of to do.

He held out his arms and braced himself. The guy slammed into them and they both hit the ground.

“Oh!”

“Ow!”

The guy squirmed on top of him, managing to roll off. He leant over Derek, amber-brown eyes wide and worried. Derek couldn’t stop staring at them.

“ You OK?”

Derek took a careful breath, tried moving his limbs. “I'm fine.” He looked at Stiles’ pale face. “Are you OK?”

Stiles flushed, looking embarrassed. “I'm, I’m fine. I’m Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

“Derek. What were you doing up there?” Derek asked, trying to keep his tone free of judgement. He failed.

“I was looking for some help,” Stiles replied calmly, like he knocked on billboards and fell off platforms on a normal day.

Derek just stared at him in bewilderment. Stiles smiled, and started babbling.

“You see, I've been wandering very far and long tonight, and I'm afraid nobody's been nice to me.”

Derek huffed in amusement. “Yeah, well, welcome to New York.”

Stiles grinned, his generous mouth crinkling at the corners and his big brown eyes lighting up. “Thank you!”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of that smile. He coughed nervously, and checked Morgan was still standing where he had left her. His daughter was moving towards them and ducked under his arm, her face alight with excitement.

“Right. OK, you sure you're all right?”

Stiles was still smiling at him, his face all soft and pretty. “Oh, yes,” he breathed.

“You need me to call somebody for you?” Derek asked awkwardly. Surely someone would be missing this lovely boy.

Stiles chuckled, as if Derek had said something amusing.  
“Well, I don't think they'd hear you from here.”

“What?” Derek’s brow furrowed. He didn’t think Stiles was drunk or on something, but he wasn’t making much sense. Maybe it was the cold and rain.

He shook his head. Where ever Stiles was from, he needed somewhere to get dry, somewhere safe. Morgan was looking at him pleadingly. He sighed in defeat.

“Morgan, show him the way, please.”

Stiles kept babbling as he walked with Morgan to the car, she listened raptly. Derek pretended he wasn’t.

“And then the old hag told me to look into the well and wish for my heart's desire. But I must have looked very far because I fell, down, down, down. And then I climbed out of this big, round hole and I got very lost, until I fell off of the castle. And now here I am with you!”

Derek snorted again. “Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?”

Stiles smiled at Derek like they were sharing an inside joke. Derek’s heart jumped. 

“Well, usually someone catches me.”


End file.
